Embodiments of fluid-filled game devices are disclosed, which may include a tank charged with a fluid, a base for supporting the tank, and a user-actuated pump system for generating fluid currents within the tank. A plurality of semi-buoyant play pieces may be dispersed within the tank, each having protuberances extending outwardly from a body portion, wherein the protuberances may be adapted to impart motion to a play piece upon engaging a fluid current. The tank may further contain ornamental structures with moveable portions, which may be responsive to fluid currents, and may be configured to physically engage the play pieces. Optionally, ornamental structures may be coupled to a user-actuated mechanical system.
Examples of fluid-filled games operable to move semi-buoyant objects inside a liquid filled volume are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 806,255; 2,100,898; 4,032,141; 4,136,872; 4,142,715; 4,223,471; 4,362,299; 4,363,483; 4,382,597; 4,508,336; 4,923,429; 4,990,118; 5,017,171; 5,098,111; 5,426,878; 5,924,691; 5,951,009; 6,068,262; Des. 250,357; Des. 259,268; Des. 263,606; Des. 300,753; Des. 329,064; Des. 329,471; Des. 329,667; the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.